wikicurefandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Beta-thalassemia - X-linked thrombocytopenia/@comment-197.210.226.96-20160621095108
I want to give a brief testiomony on how i was cured of Thalassemia. Thalassemia was inherited by me from my father. My late father died of this Thalassemia, and when i was diagnosed after several issues i had with my red blood cell i was told i am gonna die after some time. So i begin to recall how my late father died of this disease. My father died having enlarged organs. And i was having fussiness, paleness, frequent infections, a poor appetite, failure to thrive, jaundice, which points to the fact that i will end up just as my father did. i was always indoors because i was ashamed and slowly waiting for the deal day to come when i will finally close my eyes not to open them anymore. So as a result of my always being indoors, i had enough time to surf the web, and make some funny noise with friends on net. i always tell my friends on net that the day they don't see me online, they should know that i have join my dad in his journey to return no more, so all keep praying for me for God to do his miracle. Until i was browsing one faithful day, i came across a name Doctor Isimhenmhen Anthony on the internet several times people talks about how they have benefited from him through the help of his herbal medications. So in most of their testimonies were a link that swapped me into a website the link was http://drisimhenmhenherbalhome.com so i opened the link and found out that it was a website of a herbal doctor Isimhenmhen Anthony and when i got in, i was very amazed when i saw so many testifiers talking about how he cured them of various ailment with the use of his herbs, and roots. giving anything a try if it can work for me made me to contact the said doctor at first, and hearing from him after i contacted him made me feel i can still live up to a whole year before i will die because he so encouraged me and told me there is nothing too big for God to do. so he said to me his herbs are very potent that i have to take it in two stages, after which i will be well again, i doubted this because the American doctors is not aware of this sort of cure. But like i said earlier giving it a try came to my mind and i accepted to do as he have said, so after all set have be done, he prepared his miraculous herbs, and send to me in my country USA. i used it as he prescribed and in just 20 days the changes in my health status was tremendous, i responded to the treatment quickly, and today i am proud to say 'DOCTOR ISIMHENMHEN ANTHONY CURED ME OF MY THALASSEMIA' His herbs works like a magic, and even did corrected certain thing in my body. Brothers, Sisters, i owe this man gratitude for life, my life was saved by him, and for this i with a tears of joy in my eyes to say ‘GOD BE WITH HIM, GUIDE, PROTECT, AND MEET HIM ACCORDING TO HIS NEED DESIRE’. Please in case you have similar issue and want a contact with him, his website is (http://drisimhenmhenherbalhome.com) his email is (doctorisimhenmhenanthony@gmail.com) and his phone number is (+2348166739726). All his contact details are also stated in his website.